Bella Luna Returns
by Cola Marie Whitlock
Summary: Bella, Jake and Brady are part of a legend that comes forth every hundred years or so. The Swans consists of Bella, Jake and Brady. They became wolves four years before Jasper Whitlock was made into a vampire. Bella feels a maternal bond with youngest brother, Brady. Jake and Brady look up to Bella in stressful situations. Find out more about this legend as this story moves along.
1. Prologue

**Bella Luna Returns**  
**Bella and Paul**  
**Romance and Drama**  
**Rated M - language and lemons**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own. Just using the characters for my own amusement.

**Summary: **Bella, Jake and Brady are part of a legend that comes forth every hundred years or so. The Swans consists of Bella, Jake and Brady. They became wolves four years before Jasper Whitlock was made into a vampire. Bella feels a maternal bond with youngest brother, Brady. Jake and Brady look up to Bella in stressful situations. Find out more about this legend as this story moves along.

**Prologue**  
**BPOV**  
"Wow," I panted six hours later. Once our breathing returns to normal.

Paul hummed in approval.

"I mean... just an epic wow."

"The last six hours, I heard you calling my name like it's a goddamn prayer." He chuckled.

"I might've said, 'oh God,' in there once or twice." I said, smiling.

Just then Sam howled.

"Great. Ruin the moment why don't you, Sam?" Paul grumbled while getting out of bed.

I laughed at him, also gettingout of bed. He glared at me while retrieving some old cut off shorts. Sam howled once more.

"Fuck the clothes, Paul, we gotta go see what he wants."

**A/N: **Love it? Review.

**Cola Marie Whitlock**


	2. Chapter 1

**Bella Luna Returns**  
**Bella and Paul**  
**Romance and Drama**  
**Rated M - language and lemons**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own. Just using for my own amusement.

**Summary: **Bella, Jake and Brady are part of a legend that comes forth every hundred years or so. The Swans consists of Bella, Jake and Brady. They became wolves four years before Jasper Whitlock was made into a vampire. Bella feels a maternal bond with youngest brother, Brady. Jake and Brady look up to Bella in stressful situations. Find out more about this legend as this story moves along.

**A/N: **starts off with Bella returning from a bear hunt in Canada when Sam first phases. It's going to jump to when it's the first day of school and everyone from La Push that went to school on the reservation has to go to Forks High. The vampires that go there aren't pleased, all except one.

**Chapter Playlist**  
**Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars**

**Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 1**  
**BPOV**  
It feels great to run while I'm a wolf. I can't believe Jake is faster than me. I'm the one that got bit by a vampire in the Southern Vampire Wars over a century and a half ago. I'm immune to vampire venom while Jake and Brady could be killed. We've been shape shifters for 150 some odd years by now. We have no idea where we are going but mine and Jake's visions say go to Forks, Washington. Our visions are never wrong even though they are subjective.

_I'm hungry, _Brady's voice entered my thoughts.

_We haven't eaten in a day, _Jake agreed with Brady.

_I want to go to Canada to see if they have any bears. _I said, smiling internally.

_You always love hunting bears. You always go far away to get a bear. _Jake said.

Brady agreed.

_Bear fills me fuller than any other animal. _I defended myself.

Jake rolled his eyes. I growled at him.

**A few days later**

We are here in Forks and purchased a three bedroom house. We've accumulated a shitload of money over the course of century and a half. I'm glad I bought a 67 Chevy Impala, black hard top with leather seats and chrome rims. It's the middle of the summer and we have no idea what to do. We all have summer jobs plus we work in the same building.

I was out running back home from Canada because I wanted to hunt a yummy black bear when I heard an unfamiliar voice. I howled for Jake and Brady, hoping they heard me.

_Why did you howl for us? _Jake asked, irritated.

_Listen, you dipshit. _I hissed at him.

_What am I? _That voice asked, obviously in pain.

_We got to help him, _Brady said.

I tended to agree with him on that one. I took off to where the voice was at. I ran until I stumbled upon a large black wolf.

_Hello. _I said.

_Who are you? _He asked.

_I'm Bella. These two are my brothers, Jake and Brady. _I said.

_What am I?_

_You are a shape shifter._

_A what? _The black wolf asked, incredulously.

_You shape shift into a wolf. That's what my brothers and I are for a century and a half. _I explained.

_How could you go back to being human?_

_You just have to calm down enough to shift back to human._

_Why are you white?_

_I will tell you some other time. Now I have a feeling that there are legends here and you believe them to be true._

**A month later**

Man this fucking sucks. The school on the rez just burned down. Now we have to go to Forks High. I heard rumors around here that vampires live in the area. These vampires hunt animals, not people. I'm no virgin, I've had my fair share of sex with random strangers. Jake doesn't approve, he doesn't have to. It's my life and I can do what I want.

We are waiting for Paul and Embry to shift. I can tell Paul's really close and it wouldn't be too far away from his explosion into a gray wolf. We already have Jared aka the jokester. Jake imprinted on Leah and we don't know if she will be a wolf or not. Jake believes that Leah will be a wolf.

In the shape shifting legends women, if they ever become a wolf, don't imprint. I have a love-hate relationship with Paul. When we met at the bonfire, we got into a screaming match. I may have slapped him a bit.

**The next morning**

Today is the first day of school. It's been years since Jake, Brady and I have been in school. I'm in the kitchen, cooking the boys some breakfast. I'm usually up before the boys wake up. I hunted a few deer since I didn't have enough time for a bear. I don't eat people food. Ah, here comes Jake right now.

"Good morning, Bella." Jake said, as soon as he walked into the kitchen.

"Morning."

I'm a pure white wolf that's deadly if pissed off. I can blend in with snow unless I move then you can spot me. I finished their breakfast and handed them their plates. They dug right in, I grimaced. I left them to go into my room to get my things for school. I grabbed my coat, even though I don't feel the cold. It's just to keep up appearances and I also grabbed my car keys. I don't understand how I could be so lucky to own a '67 Chevy Impala. I ran downstairs and saw that they were finished with their breakfast.

"Are we ready for our first day of school in years?" I asked my brothers.

They nodded, they got up to get their things and came back down with their coats. We hopped into my car and took off to Forks High. Once we pull up into the parking lot, everyone's head was turning to look at us. There were whispers everywhere before we head for the office. Jake and I decided to be seniors while Brady can pass for a junior.

**JPOV (Jasper)**  
Another year with these pointless humans and now we have the mutts at this school. There's a lot of chatter about three new students. I sighed. I miss my second and third in command during the wars. Bella was such a great wolf to have plus she's part of the Bella Luna Legends. She has a great scent of strawberries and vanilla. I saw someone out of the corner of my eye pull up in a '67 Chevy Impala. I'm guessing those three are the new students and one of them looks awfully familiar.

No! It can't be. Bella Swan is here! She hasn't changed sincce I met her all those years ago. I wonder what she's been up to in the last century and a half since I parted with Peter. Last I knew she was planning on staying with Peter for awhile. I wonder if Peter knew. Just then I got a text.

_She knew you were going to be there. She just hasn't spotted you yet. Be patient then you get to talk to her._

Fucking Peter.

_Did she stay with you after I left?_

_Yeah she did. But then again she left to go to Europe. You'll be surprised of what she might tell you._

Cryptic much, Peter. I thought critically. I hope I have a class with her.

"Let's go play human," Rose said.

I got Spanish first hour, I can speak it fluently from the Southern Vampire Wars.

**A/N: **chapter speaks for itself

**Next chapter: **more about Bella and Jasper's past during the Southern Vampire Wars. Bella's POV.

**Cola Marie Whitlock**


	3. Chapter 2

**Bella Luna Returns**  
**Bella and Paul**  
**Romance and Drama**  
**Rated M - language and lemons**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own. Just using for my own amusement.

**Summary: **Bella, Jake and Brady are part of a legend that comes forth every hundred years or so. The Swans consists of Bella, Jake and Brady. They became wolves four years before Jasper Whitlock was made into a vampire. Bella feels a maternal bond with youngest brother, Brady. Jake and Brady look up to Bella in stressful situations. Find out more about this legend as this story moves along.

**A/N: **flashbacks.

**Chapter Playlist**  
**Hyper Music by Muse**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 2**  
**BPOV**  
Awesome! Jake has Spanish during 5th period. I have Spanish 1st. I don't know if there's anyone from my past is going to be in my Spanish class.

_Buzz! _Great, now what?

_Someone you know is in your Spanish class. Use your gift to talk to him._

_Cryptic much, Peter?_

_A little bit. B, he hasn't changed since he left. Maybe his clothes did. The little pixie elf made him turn in his jeans and cowboy boots in for preppy clothes._

_Pixie's probably has him as her puppet just like the bitch did._

Here's the thing, we don't ever say Maria because we get extremely pissed off because she treated us poorly during the wars and we couldn't take it so we left. If we ever came into contact with her then I'll just rip her head off and burn her ass.

_He complains about it. Whenever he comes to visit, he changes into his plaid shirt, Stetson hat, jeans and those cowboy boots you bought him last xmas while you were in Europe._

_I bought those before I left and told you to give it to him on xmas_

_How was Europe_

I grimaced.

_You had to ask_

_Ah, you ran into the werewolf, huh?_

I shuddered. Those things are nasty little bastards. They really do come out of your worst nightmares. Jake almost lost a battle with one. Brady was smart enough to run into a neighboring town.

_I can't even call them people, just things. Jakey almost lost a battle with one. Those things are everyone's worst nightmare come to life._

_I was gonna warn you not to go into the woods when it's a full moon_

_I didn't believe those people when they said it's a full moon and I should run and hide._

_I bet you did. I better let you go to class so that you don't be late on your first day._

I went to the building for Spanish class. Before I went to the teacher's desk, I saw golden eyes framed with thick lashes and a mop of unruly blonde curls. Jasper Alexander Whitloc. Pete's right, he hasn't changed except his clothes. Last time I saw him, he had red eyes. I gave the slip to the teacher, she signed it. The only seat left was next to Jasper. I did a mental happy dance. Shit! I totally forgot that he could feel emotions. I walked over and sat down. Well, this is awkward.

_Hi, Jazz._

_What the... oh hey Bella_

_So?_

_Yeah. How's it goin'?_

_Life's good._

_What's you been up in the last however many years since we last seen each other?_

_I got back from Europe a few days ago. I hate Europe's forests whenever it's a full moon._

_What happened? I heard werewolves over there are vicious._

_They are. Jake almost lost a battle with one._

_Whose Jake?_

_Jake's my brother. You've never met him during the Southern Vampire Wars. I just wanted to be away from them for awhile._

_Whose the other dude that came out of your car?_

_That's Brady. He's mine and Jake's half brother that we never knew about until we phased for the first time. Renee never told us after so many times of visiting her._

For the rest of Spanish class I caught up with Jasper. In Europe, I studied Spanish and know how to speak it fluently. I also studied some other languages from Eurpoe. We've spent ten years in Europe, all I wanted to do was to get away from American politics for awhile.

The bell rang, I got up and grabbed my stuff. I don't have a wet dog smell to my friends that are vampires. To most vampires, I do. Jasper told me he lives with Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward and Alice. I'm not going to lie it sounds like Rosalie is a bitch. Don't let her hear you say that, Jasper's words not mine. He said that Edward's a loner. Jasper and Emmett call him a pussy out of Edward's hearing range. I bet it's hard for Edward to be in a house with three couples. Jasper said that Emmett isn't particularly quiet about his sex life.

**Flashback to the conversation**

_Why did you guys call Edward a pussy?_

_Because he's a 109 year old virgin for crying out loud._

_Well that explains a lot. Emmett sounds like a bit of a loud mouth from what you're telling me._

_Understatement of the century, darlin'. He makes everything ten times more entertaining. The family knows the basics of my past, aside from Edward. I never mentioned anything about you._

_What about Alice? You said that she has visions._

_Yeah she does. Ever since the school on the res burned down, she can't see past the wolves. It's like they aren't people. No offense, darlin'._

_None taken. How's Alice? Peter told me that she made you preppy and the fact that you hate it._

_I do hate it. These clothes don't reflect my personality or my roots at all. Alice is okay but she treats me like the bitch did._

_You and me both. Why don't you break it off with her, then?_

_Good question. She said that we are soul mates and we are destined to be together for eternity._

Bella snorted and the teacher gives her an evil look.

_Do you feel a spark? Like electricity when you touch her?_

_Wait, like soul mates touch? Like a pull, right?_

Bella rolled her eyes.

_Yes, numb nuts._

Jasper growls lowly at Bella.

_Don't call me numb nuts._

_You know Alice saying all of that is bull, right?_

Jasper sighed and nodded.

_I know_

_I'm going to tell you something. I think she wanted you to feel like you're loved and wanted. Truth is, you're way different than the rest of them. You've been through a lot since you became a vampire. No offense to any of the Cullens but they cloud your judgement._

Jasper sighed.

_Maybe you're right about the Cullens clouding my judgement. I guess I wanted to find a peaceful life._

_Well at least I didn't spell it out for you._

**End Flashback**

I'm on my way to lunch with Brady. Jake's gonna meet us there.

"You caugh up with Jasper in your first period, then?" Brady asked.

**(A/N: didn't want to bore you with the other classes.)**

"Yeah I did. I pointed out that his new family is clouding his judgement. He agred and said that he wanted to find a peaceful life. Can't really blame the guy." I told him.

Brady nodded. We walked into the cafeteria and everyone started whispering about us. I rolled my eyes and piled the lunch try with food and paid for it. Brady followed my lead and followed me to where Jake was sitting with his own mountain of food.

"They did the same thing to me," Jake whispered.

Still whispering around the cafeteria. I looked up to see everyone still gawking at us.

"What the hell are you staring at?" I asked, rudely.

Everyone turned around and went back to doing whatever they were doing. I rolled my eyes. We started shoveling food into our mouths. Everyone shuts up again and starts whispering like crazy. I looked up to see the other res people I haven't seen walk in.

I noticed Paul came in last with Lauren Fucking Mallory. Fucking bitch. She is wrapped all over him. I'll give him props, he is hot. I can't believe I had sex with him in one of my dreams. I grimaced. I hope she doesn't give him an STD.

I scowled into my mountain of food then shoveled it into my mouth. Brady nudge me and I was about to snap at him when I noticed Paul standing next to me with Lauren still sucker fished to his side.

"May I help you?" I asked, venemously with a scowl on my face.

"That's no way to treat your best like that," Paul teased me.

I snorted sarcastically.

"Right. Some friend you are."

**Flashback**

We were at a bonfire, you know the usual: goofing around until it was time for tribal stories. Just then everyone shuts up when Paul walks up.

"Hey, short stuff." Paul greeted, cheerfully.

I growled.

"Don't call me short stuff." I hissed through clenched teeth.

"Oh touchy." Paul said with humor coloring his tone.

"Do you have someone else to piss off?" I asked with annoyance.

"Nope." He said, popping the p.

"Great." I muttered sarcastically.

"You know, short stuff, I can give you a great time if you stopped being such a bitch," Paul said.

"I'm not going to be any of your girls that will fawn all over you."

"You could be one of them." He flirted.

I scoffed.

"No thanks."

"I can offer you my stud services." He gestured toward himself while waggling his eyebrows at me.

"Fuck no. I'm not contracting any of your STDs from your whores." I shuddered in disgust.

"Why not?" He pouted.

"You are an egotistical asshole that doesn't care about girls' feelings."

"Maybe I'm what you need."

"What kind of bullshit nonsense is that?" I scowled at him.

"It's not when it's the truth."

"Bullshit." I spat.

"If you knew the real me then you would've give me such a hard time."

"What planet are you on? I'm NOT going to another notch on your bed post, Paul."

Everyone was watching us like ping pongs. We continued yelling at each other until our throats and lungs hurt.

**End Flashback**

"Thanks for offering me a seat, by the way." Paul sat down.

Lauren sat on his lap. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Let the man breathe for fuck's sake. Sit next to him." I said glaring at Lauren.

"He likes it." Her voice grates on my nerves. How does he stand the sound of her voice? I will never know.

I scowled and continued eating while Lauren was looking at me with a look of disgust.

"You're supposed to be a lady, not a pig." Lauren said.

"Bitch, does it look like I care how I eat?" I asked, menacingly.

"No."

"Then shut the fuck up and let me eat in peace." I said, acidly.

"Jeez, someone is PMSing." She muttered under breath.

**A/N: **

**Cola Marie Whitlock**


End file.
